Destined for Each Other Forever
by Lone Werewolf1989
Summary: Bella is looking for work. When she becomes a roughneck, she didn't expect her boss to take an interest in her. On top of that she goes through a change. Bella/Irina FUTA version Femslash, OOC, AU, Werewolf/Vampire


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Black Gold.**

**I was watching Black Gold and I decided to do this.**

**My friend talked me into writing 2 versions of Irina/Bella, so here's one. _This one will be futa_. The other one will not be.**

**Chapter 1**

_Bella's POV_

I sighed and threw the paper down. I walked over to my computer and looked through ads. When I didn't find anything, I growled and shut it off.

There was absolutely no work that I was qualified for. I didn't have much of an education so it was more difficult for me to find a good paying job.

I have been out of work for a while now; longer than I'd like to admit. I had been laid off for a while. At this point, I was willing to take any job; I was growing desperate.

I lived in a crummy apartment in the middle of a bad neighborhood. Half the time I am forced to take cold showers, I have a leaky roof, there isn't enough light and I have a persistent neighbor that is determined to get me in jail.

I went to my closet and grabbed my jacket before heading out.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of Summer and the streets was crawling with people. Everyone seemed to love the weather except me. I wasn't use to Texas weather.<p>

I stopped at the beach that I like to come to when I'm on a bad mood. I found the shack and went in.

I saw Maria pouring a drink for a customer. I smiled and walked to her. "How's it going Maria?"

She looked up and grinned. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a while." she said, leaning over the counter to give me a hug.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I will try to make up for it" I said

She winked in return,

"Do you know if anyone is hiring here?" I asked with a smile.

She gave me a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry darling. It's a bit slow."

I did my best to hold my disappointment. I shook my head, "It's okay. Don't worry about it. Of you hear anything, let me know."

Maria perked up, "Actually, I heard someone was looking for hiring down south."

That immediately got my attention. "Really? What's the job?"

She hesitated, "It's not the ideal of a perfect job."

I shook my head, "I'll take what I can get."

Maria nodded, "Have you had experience as a roughneck? You know, drilling for oil?"

I paused, "No. I don't need much experience though right?"

She bit her lip, "No, not technically. But like anything else, it is preferred, but not a must."

I nodded, "What are the qualifications?"

Maria cocked her head, "Basically muscle. You need to be able to lift heavy equipment, endure harsh weather, have a huge amount of stamina," she paused and raised an eyebrow with a knowing grin, "able to work for very long periods of time. It's very hard work."

I thought about it. I can do all that except the weather may be a bit of a challenge, but what choice did I really have? I really did need a job.

I nodded, "That's the answer I have been waiting for. I'll take it. Where's it at?"

She looked surprised, "You're serious. You really are willing to take the job even after everything I told you?"

I shrugged, "I'm not picky."

She shook her head; I guess she thought I was making a horrible decision. "There's a bar down Machias road. It's virtually in the middle of nowhere." She proceeded to tell me directions.

* * *

><p>After I wrote everything down, I tactically rushed out the shack to make the call. I didn't want to waste time and risk the chance of someone else getting the job.<p>

I dialed and waited as I heard it ring. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

I cleared my throat, "Hello, may I speak to Tim, the manager?"

"You got him." he said.

I smiled, "I heard you were in need of a driller."

There was a pause before he said, "Yeah, you interested?"

"Yes sir." I responded.

"Good. Why don't we meet and I can check you out." he said

I nodded, "Alright, where did you want to meet?"

"Meet me at Dante's on 44th." he said.

I was a bit confused, "Near the job?"

"Yeah. I'm headed there now if you're available." he said

"Yeah I can do that. I'll leave right now." I said

"Ok, I'm wearing a red shirt with jeans." he said

"Ok. I'll be there." I said

"See you then" he said before hanging up.

I hung up and grinned. I could feel it; my chances were good.

* * *

><p>I got in my car and quickly went to Dante's. I parked and walked in the bar.<p>

My eyes widened. I was a bit confused; there weren't that many cars yet the place was full; mostly men. I guess this was a popular place.

It was pretty dark and it reeked of smoke and beer. The room was loud; consisted of music, talking, laughing, men playing pool.

My eyes quickly roamed over the place, looking for Tim. I was overwhelmed with everything and was starting to get frustrated. I found Tim at the corner of a booth. I walked over to him, "Tim?" I asked.

He looked up, nodded.

"I'm Bella." I said holding out my hand.

He took it, "How can I help you?"

I was shocked; wasn't he expecting me? "I'm the one who called about the job." I said, taking a seat opposite of him.

His eyes widened, "That was you?" He asked in a surprise voice.

I nodded, what's the big deal?

He scoffed, "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting someone like you."

I tried to not be offended, but was failing. "What do you mean someone like me?" I asked in a calm voice.

He looked me in the eyes, "Look, most people who apply for this job are men. I honestly don't remember a single woman applying."

"Why?" I asked

He scoffed, "Are you kidding? No woman can handle this job. It's fast paced and hard work, putting it mildly. You wouldn't last for one hour."

Now I was offended. He didn't know me at all. How could he make that assumption? "What? Are we not living in the 21 century? You haven't seen what I can do."

He laughed, "Look, it's nothing personal. I'm just being logical. This is not going to work."

I scoffed, "Just like that then? You're not even going to give me a shot? Just an automatic turn-down."

He leaned over, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings sweetheart but it would be a waste of both our times. I need someone capable and I am on a deadline."

I let out a breath, "Well it sounds like you don't have much of a choice. You're in need of a worker and I'm willing. I'm in need of a job and I'm willing. Let's help each other out. Try me out. One day. Give me one day and if I don't prove it to you, you can fire me right then and there."

He seemed to be thinking about it and that he was on the fence.

I bit my lip. "Tim, I'm stronger than I look. When I set my mind to it, it's done. You can use me temporarily if you'd like." I sighed and leaned in closer, "Please don't make me pull the 'women's equal rights' card." I really didn't like begging and hardly ever did it.

Tim smirked and looked at me and said, "Stand up."

I did as he asked.

His eyes looked up and down my body. "Turn around."

I turned around once and stopped, waiting for him to say something.

He crossed his arms and said, "Well, you do have big muscles, I'll give you that." He sucked in a breath, "Alright. I will need to run you by my boss. If she approves, you're in."

I couldn't stop the smile on my face. "Don't let me regret this." He warned.

I shook my head, "No sir. You won't be disappointed." I took his hand and shook it.

"Alright. Meet me here, tomorrow at four." He said, writing something down. He handed it to me and said, "A.M."

I looked at him and hid my surprised face, "Four A.M?" I asked.

He smirked. I could tell that he thought that I wasn't going to agree. I would prove him wrong.

I nodded, "I'll be there. I appreciate it." I said, holding up the note. I shook his hand and headed out.

* * *

><p>I went home and decided to get a head start on my sleep. I didn't want to be a zombie when I showed. I remember my mother telling me that the first impression was always the most memorable.<p>

I woke up to my alarm blaring. I groaned in protest but got up. I showered and got dressed.

I drove down the roads, more like trails since all I saw was dirt. I had a hard time seeing; it was so dark. I got a break when I saw lights far out into the distance. As I got closer, I knew I found it.

I pulled up and saw men working hard. Loud machinery echoed. I went up to the nearest man and asked, "Is Tim around?"

He scrunched his eyebrows, "What?"

"Is Time around?" I asked louder.

"You got to speak up. I can't hear you." He said, leaning in.

"Is Time around?" I yelled.

The man nodded, "He's over there, up those steps." He said pointing.

I nodded and thanked him.

I ran up the stairs and opened the door. I thought about knocking but I thought that he may not have been able to hear me.

I closed the door behind me and was happy to hear that the room was insulated. It was a nice change compared to the obnoxiously loud machines.

Tim was sitting at his desk, going through paperwork. He looked up at me and smiled, "Wow. You showed. That right there gave you brownie points."

I smiled and sat down in front of him, "As I said before, I'm committed."

He nodded, "Good. Hold onto that feeling. The boss will be here shortly."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Meanwhile, I'm going to ask you a few questions." He said.

I nodded, "Shoot."

"Do you have a criminal record?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. I did get in trouble when I was a juvenile but nothing serious."

He chuckled, "That may change when you work here."

"Why?"

"I don't know what it is about this job; whether it be the heat or these men's' personalities but you're likely going to get in a fight with a couple of them. Maybe more so since you're a woman." He said.

"Is me being working here that much of a bother?" I asked incredulously.

Tim shrugged, "It's a very competitive job. They don't want to be slowed down. And maybe their pride will get in the way if you are as good as you say you are. Don't expect special treatment just because you're a woman." He said warningly.

I shook my head, "I won't."

He was going to ask another question but he stopped when he heard a car pull up. He went to the window and pulled the blinds apart. "The boss is here." He went back to his seat and waited.

It didn't take long before the door opened and a beautiful blond woman stepped in. She closed the door and took a few steps in. I couldn't help but notice how graceful her movements were. It was like she was dancing. She was so enchanting.

She had was tall, had long blond hair, beautiful fair skin, shapely legs, with a curvy figure. Everything about her screamed _woman_.

Tim got up and stood beside her, "Bella, this is Irina Denali. Miss Denali, this is Bella Swan." He said using his hand to introduce.

Irina turned her body to me, "So you're the one." She said in a husky, musical voice. I noted that her tone was flirtatious.

She held out her hand, palm facing down. I took it and shook it. I jumped when our hands touched. Her hand was cold but that's not what made me jump. Her hand was so soft yet, firm. I felt tingles start form my hand and traveled through my body.

I swallowed hard. "Hello Miss Denali." I looked to Tim and he brought his hand up to his face. I did something wrong.

I watched his expressions and read his lips, _kiss her hand_.

I looked at him incredulously; was he serious? Tim expected me to kiss her hand? What could I do but obey?

I realized that I was so intimidated that I didn't even look into her eyes once. I did and what I saw shocked me to the core.

Her eyes went from a beautiful honey brown to a dark golden shade. I studied her eyes and I saw something that was unmistakable. Lust. There was lust and something else in her eyes that I couldn't figure out. Perhaps adoration? But why? We didn't know each other at all.

I managed to look away from her and look to Tim. He had a dumbfounded, confused and surprise look in his eyes. I guess he has never seen that look in her eyes before.

I looked into Irina's eyes again; I felt myself falling under her thrall. Oh crap.

**Thoughts?**

**I apologize for any mistakes. I was writing half of this on my ipod.**

**I will do my best to upload the second chapter soon.**


End file.
